One of Two Perspectives
by HarborHaddock
Summary: Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston really are a source of hysterics on The Edge. But have you ever wondered what they get up to in their free time?


_Hey guys!_ _New story!_

 _I'm gonna tell you guys right from the start: There is no story line to this. It's just funny little scenes I come up with. It's meant to entertain, not really to tell a major story._

 _That said. The twins are so fun to write for! Yay._

 _Let me know what you think_ _and if you want more_ _chapters! I'm still not sure whether you guys want something like this so definitely let me know what you think!_

 _Happy reading!_

 _~Harbor_

* * *

Today was not Ruffnut Thorston's best day.

In fact, that statement may be an understatement.

It all started when her stupid twin brother, Tuffnut, decided he needed some "him and chicken time." This decision resulted in her being booted out of their hut for the rest of the afternoon. Since it was just past midday meal… she had a long time to go.

She walked around for awhile, cursing Loki's name in hope that he might take notice and drop a boulder on her head and knock her out for a while. That would be fun.

No such luck.

So then she decided to roam their island in search of something else to do.

All of the boars in her boar pit had gone to sleep, and when she climbed down into it to wake them all up, Tuffnut shouted out at her to get out of "his" boar pit or he would call Loki's wrath down upon her.

"His boar pit" indeed.

And how come Tuffnut could call Loki's wrath down on her, but she couldn't call Loki's wrath down upon herself?

Come on!

She couldn't even call his boulder down on herself.

Not even his pebble.

Not even his raindrop.

Darn.

So, then she did some more walking in hopes of finding something else fun to do to pass the time.

She found a leaf.

She found a chicken feather.

She found a dragon scale.

Nothing fun. Nothing even mildly amusing.

Hey, wait a minute…

She ran to get some sticks and dry leaves. At last, something fun!

After making a pile, she stood back, ready for the pile to be lit. A huge smile crept across her face. This would be so awesome! There would be a huge fire, and she might even have to call Hiccup because the whole forest had caught fire again! AWESOME!

She waited, heart beating excitedly.

She waited some more.

And some more.

She huffed and plumped down on the ground to wait for it to catch fire. Any minute now…

Ok. This was ridiculous.

Harumph.

Maybe they won't catch fire after all.

Bor-ring.

Ruffnut watched as a baby gronkle waddled up to her pile, examined it for a minute, and then sneezed on it.

Her eyes opened wide as she saw the pile catch fire.

Fzzzzz.

Never mind.

It fzzzzed out.

Stupid fzzzzzz.

So she wandered some more. She ran into Hiccup and Astrid in the middle of the forest at one point, but they were making out, so she just watched them for a minute, shrugged, and walked in a different direction.

Puh-lease. They thought nobody knew about their relationship.

Well, Ruffnut had caught them three times now, so Ruffnut most certainly knew.

Ok, so now just because she didn't say anything about what she had seen, that meant she didn't know?

Come on.

Maybe she should tell them.

Or… maybe she should wait until she caught them again and then stand there until they noticed. Then she could watch both their faces turn red. Maybe Hiccup would stutter out an excuse.

Maybe Astrid would stutter out an excuse.

Oh man, that would be fun!

Wait a minute… she was in need of fun right now…

She should go back and catch them again!

That decided, she turned on her heel, braids flying, and started running back the way she came.

But when she made it back to the clearing she had been in… they were gone.

Rats.

More boring.

Ruffnut did other things to pass the time, but she didn't remember all of them.

She knew she took a nap…

She knew she found and tasted a new berry, only to find it was sour and disgusting. She called Loki's wrath down upon the whole patch.

Nothing happened.

Of course.

She knew she followed a trail of footprints through half the forest before she realized she had been going in circles following her own footprints.

She called Loki's wrath down upon them too.

A bird chirped then.

At least something happened…

But the best thing she did that day (besides coming up with the plan to catch Hiccup and Astrid making out and somehow making them run into a dragon trap) was when she terrorized her brother.

Oh yes.

So he thought he could just kick her out of their hut, did he?

Well guess what. He couldn't.

Not without consequences anyway.

She covered herself in mud by rolling through her boar pit (most certainly not Tuffnut's boar pit), and then she snuck up to the house, leaves still sticking to her hair from the forest. She walked to one of the air slats. She hid herself in the shadows, and thought of what to say.

"TUFFNUT! I AM LOKI! I HAVE COME TO RAIN MY WRATH ON YOU FOR KICKING YOUR SISTER OUT INTO THE HOT SON AND MAKING HER DIE OF BOREDOM!"

She heard Tuffnut's voice come from inside.

"Wait… What? Did you hear that chicken?"

"WRATH! WRATH! WRATH! WRATH! WRATH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Ruffnut couldn't hold her her snorts as Tuffnut began to run around the hut in his panic. She watched as he flailed his arms above his head.

This was the best day ever!

She watched as Tuffnut ran straight into a wall, slamming into it full force, and collapsed on the floor in a heap.

THIS WAS THE BEST DAY EVER!

Ruffnut was in hysterics now. She clutched her sides with her hands.

She laughed so hard she forgot to mind the back edge of the platform.

Ruffnut went tumbling off the platform and landed with a solid thump on the dirt below.

Best day ever indeed.


End file.
